A New Type of Fae
by Emilyport
Summary: What can I say? I'm strong, I can't die and I have adaptive muscle memory. The doctor from the Ash's compound clocked me in as something she's never seen before, now our story begins… (This is also in the beginning of the story, but meh it's here too!) Go easy on me with the reviews, if you like it you like it if you don't you don't! :) New character Audra, meets bo and lauren..
1. Chapter 1

What can I say? I'm strong, I can't die and I have adaptive muscle memory. The doctor from the Ash's compound clocked me in as something she's never seen before, now our story begins…

"Extraordinary, your cells are mutated into a triple cell platelet, allowing you to have more powers at once." The tall blonde splurred out while looking through her microscope. "So what exactly are fae?" I spoke out while sitting on the doctors examination table, this gown is itchy. The doctor came over and stood in front of me, "Fae are definitely not human, it's an underground race kept hidden for centuries. There are two sides, light and dark." I nodded, "So what are you?" The blonde had already started to write out the rest of her report, "Light, you should consider joining us."

I got up slowly not to draw attention, "I'm only nine-teen, this is all happening so fast, I knew I was different from middle school onward. I ran away when I was four-teen." The doctor did a slight nod, "Who are your parents? There isn't any on file." The doctor clicked on her computer. "I was moved around in foster homes, I never knew my parents."

The door to her office swung open, a tall beautiful black haired lady walked in. "Lauren I'm going to." She paused. "Who's this?" The black haired woman asked with a welcoming smile. "This is Audra, she's knew to the fae world." The doctor, well I guess her name is Lauren, said. I felt a little awkward in this stupid gown meeting new people. "Hi, my name's Bo." Lauren left to go help another patient and left Bo and me alone. She stuck her hand out for a handshake; I grabbed it and gave it a firm tug. "Whoa, you got a grip on there don't you?" Bo said and flapped her hand around. "I'm sorry! I'm still not used to my powers I guess?" Bo smiled and nodded, "What kind of fae are you Audra?" I shook my head, "I don't know, I just know I have some type of super strength, I can't exactly die and I can learn anything I see." Bo looked confused, "What do you mean you learn everything you see?"

I started to explain until an alarm sounded, "What's going on?" Bo shook her head, "I don't know!" Lauren came running back into her office, "The Ash has been poisoned, get Audra out of here, I'll explain everything later!" My eyes were wide, "Where the hell is my clothes?!" Bo tugged my arm, "Don't worry I have some stuff you can borrow, come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

We rushed out of the office, running past people that looked liked they were frantic. "This outfit is windy!" I said, feeling the colder weather come through the front doors. A man stopped in front of us, "Are you okay Bo?" "Yeah, where are you going?" The tall man nodded, "I'm going to search the premises, the perp could still be on the Ash's ground, Hale is outside securing the perimeter." Bo nodded, "Good luck, we're getting out of here, I have a new fae with me." The tall man looked at me and we both nodded at eachother. I started to shiver somewhat, that air is freaking drafty. "Here." The tall man took his leather jacket off and handed it to me, "Thanks."

"Go Bo, get you and her out of here, I'll let you know about anything that happens later." We all departed our separate ways, I ran outside to a yellow old car, Bo getting into the drivers seat, I lightly opened the door and closed it so I didn't break anything. We finally hit the highway; the radio on a low volume and the roaring of the engine filled our ears. I folded my arms tight around myself, the mans leather jacket was still crazy warm and I was still chilling. "Who was that guy?" Bo looked over at the jacket, and me "Dyson, he's light fae and a cop." Bo seemed a little distant on the subject. "Oh, well what side are you on? Light or dark?" Bo shook her head, neither, I'm unaligned."

"Is that allowed? Lauren the doctor back there, made it sound like you had to choose." We went off on a exit ramp and started down a back road towards an apartment, kind-of. "It's not technically allowed, but technically they can't make me choose." I nodded and followed her out of the car and up to the inside of the apartment.

"Welcome to my home, Kenzi!?" I looked around frantically, "Who's Kenzi?" I said. "Waddup chickeeta!" She was a short black haired girl, had the goth look but she looked okay, what is this world I've came into? "Whoa, who's this? Is that Dyson's jacket?" Kenzi said feeling of the sleeve. "Kenzi this is Audra, she's a new fae." Kenzi nodded, "Is that why you're in a hospital gown and in Dyson's jacket?" I nodded; everyone was speaking for me now a day's what the hell is that about, I was starting to get frustrated. "Do you guys have any clothes for me to change into? I said rushingly. Kenzi nodded, "Yea, well I'm not sure what you like to wear but I've got something." "I'm going to stay on the computer down here and wait for Lauren or Dyson to call." I nodded and followed the short girl up the stairs.

I sat down on her queen sized bed while she went through her closet, "So you look like the comfort type, how about skinny jeans, a loose shirt and a jean jacket?" "Sound's great, anything is better than this gown or anything I've ever owned." I said and trailed off. Kenzi brought out the clothes and sat down an arm length's away, "So you're a new fae?" I nodded, "Yea I have no idea what I am, all the Lauren chick said was extraordinary. Then she went all science on me, I lost her." I said with a slight giggle, so did Kenzi. "Yea she tends to do that, her and Bo go way back." I got up, grabbed the clothes and went behind this curtain. "Really? The way they looked at each other back there, they looked like they were in love." I spoke and slid into the jeans easily. "Well they are kind-of a thing, Bo is a succubus." The tank top fit me perfectly but the word "succubus" made me come from behind the curtain holding the loose shirt in my hand.

" A succubus? What the hell is that?" Kenzi stared for a couple minutes at the outfit; at least I think it was the outfit, "Damn girl, you work out or something?" I looked at my arms, I hadn't noticed through the hoody I wore for at least a month. "Shit." I turned around and looked in the mirror and put the loose shirt on. "I guess that's part of my fae power, I love sport's though." Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, "So did you have any family?" I shook my head, "No, well I did but they left me when I was young, been in foster homes for a lot of my life."

I sat back down on the bed and put socks on, Kenzi spoke again, "I understand, I ran away from mine when I was really young, abusive douchebags." "Are you fae too?" I said smoothing my shirt out. "Nope, I'm human sista, Bo and I look out for each other." "That must be nice, I've looked out for myself my whole life, it gets old sometimes, now that I have to choose a side and go before whatever that guy name is the Ash after he recovers.

"So you haven't chosen?" I shook my head, "Everyone say's go for the light, Lauren the doctor, she seemed nice, so I may join the light." Kenzi put her hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to choose, be unaligned like Bo, she get's hell for it but they don't tell her what to do."

I took her words into consideration, being free is what I've always been, but maybe this time I'd like to be cared for. Bo yelled from down stairs, "Audra, we have to escort you to see the Ash, he want's to see you even on his death bed!" I looked at Kenzi with a confused look, "Can I come back here, stay with you guys?" I said as me and Kenzi walked down stairs. "Hells yea! I like you, we will get along just fine. Asking the Ash permission is going to be the hard part." I nodded and left with Bo, I hope this all goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo and me hopped into her yellow old car and sped off, "Why would the Ash want to see me, even if he's getting ready to die?" I asked while pulling the jean jacket Kenzi gave me on. "He must think your of some importance, are you sure you don't know anything about your parents, or anything?" I was taken aback by the question, "Look I have no idea, I don't even know what I am, let alone what this world is! I bursted out, it was followed by a long pause. "Look I'm sorry, I know what it's like not to know who your parents are, I never knew my parents, and I just got to know about this whole world a couple months ago."

The tension was broke between us at that moment; she just wanted to know as much as I did why everything started to go to hell when I showed up. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated at this whole thing, me having to choose sides, realizing that I may have more powers than I know, it's unreal." We pulled up back at the compound, "I'll show you to the doors, I'll wait for you until you come back out." I nodded and got out of the car, back into the cold wind. We entered the double doors and went to Doctor Laurens office, "Follow me Audra." Lauren spoke, giving Bo a reassuring head nod, "I'll wait here." Bo said, I turned around and followed Lauren to the Ash's room.

Two very large guards, wearing necklaces of the same, allowed Lauren and me in, I scrunched my head wondering what that was about. Then I saw the Ash, he was a older man, grey stubble of a beard with IV's sticking out of his arms. Lauren checked the monitors and addressed the Ash, "Sir, Audra is here now." The old man slowly awoke, scanning the room for me; his eyes traced me up and down.

"Audra, please sit." The Ash spoke softly. Lauren stood out of the way, watching his vitals. The Ash seemed familiar to me, oddly. I grabbed a chair scooted it closer to him and sat, "What am I here for exactly?" I asked, not knowing if I was to get scolded for speaking out of turn or what. "You need to listen very closely, I don't." The Ash paused to let out some coughing, and continued, "I don't have a lot of time. You are more powerful than you think Audra." I shook my head, "What do you mean? I don't even recognize this side of the world." "You need to choose a side, light or dark, I've only done this once. Usually you have to go through a deathly challenge, so choose your side."

My eyes darted to Lauren quickly, she seemed as confuse, shocked as I was. I saw a necklace around her neck, it resembled the same crest that the men were wearing outside the door. I looked back at the Ash, "What if I don't choose a side?" He chuckled, "Then we're going to have some problems, we already have one succubus that got away with that." My mind was racing, well I want to do good in this world, wait will I have to cut ties with Bo if I do? "If I choose light, will I still be able to talk to Bo and her human?" The Ash contemplated in his head, coughing some, "Yes, that territory is neutral, you can go there as you please."

"Then I choose light." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, his vitals started to drop. "Good, you are of my clan, do well. Lauren, make sure she get's the best apartment and everything she want's, she's on our side." The Ash began to cough more, "Lauren what's going on?" I asked being a little frantic. "He's going into shock, the poison is still running through him I can't slow it down." Lauren spoke as she pressed the code blue button that set of the alarms again. The body guards ran in, "What's going on?" The smaller body guard asked, "Get out and let all the nurses through, the Ash is dying!"

I backed up and followed the bodyguards out, seeing Bo was like seeing a breath of fresh air. "Bo!" I said loudly, Bo was already on her feet freaking because of the alarm. "What the hell happened in there?!" "The Ash went into shock and cardiac arrest, Lauren said it was the poison!" I screamed over top of the alarms. We hopped into a break room and I closed the door, drowning out the alarms a little. "I chose the light side." I said and sat down. "Congratulations Audra." Bo said, she seemed a little timid on saying that. "What? I didn't want to cause any trouble with not choosing a side, because that sounded pretty nice when you said you were unaligned." Bo nodded, "I don't have anything against you choosing a side, I just don't like people being owned by them, specially Lauren."

I nodded, I guess I understood where she came from, but still I haven't been cared for like this and being told I'm more powerful than I can imagine kind-of puts the icing on the cake. Lauren came through the door, "The Ash, he didn't make it." Bo and I got up, "I did everything I could, but the poison raged through his body, something I've never seen before." Bo put a reassuring hand on Lauren's shoulder, I stepped out into the hall to let them have their moment.

I fixed my ponytail again, feeling fidgety I took the jean jacket off and tossed it over my shoulder. Then I saw the same man we ran into earlier, "Dyson?" He recognized me and stopped, "Hey where's Bo? What's going on up here, what about the Ash?" I pointed into the break room, "Bo is in there with doctor Lauren, the Ash is dead." Dyson seemed over take by that whole sentence, angry. "Sorry about the Ash, Lauren said the poison was a aggressive." Dyson shook his head at the whole thing, Lauren and Bo walked out of the room, "Come to my office Audra, we'll have to get you squared away since your for the light now." I nodded, Dyson looked pleased with the decision, "Welcome to the light Audra." He spoke and walked away, leaving Bo standing. "What the hell is his problem?" I asked, "Long story." Bo said and walked behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the keys to your apartment, fill out this forum to what you need or want and we'll put it there for you." I pushed the paper to the side, "What did the Ash mean, I am more powerful than I could imagine?" Lauren stopped and turned back around, "I don't know, I wish I knew, I don't know much about the Ash, he kept his personal self out of the way. You must me gravely important." Lauren said, and started filling up a tube with blood, "Who's blood is that?" I asked, "The Ash's, I'm testing it for more information.

"How am I getting to my apartment, I don't exactly have a car." I asked while twiddling the keys in my hands. Lauren seemed to be in her own world with the blood, I was getting ancy, Bo left an hour ago to start research on this whole thing with me helpless. I got up and left our of her office, "Whatever." I said under my breath, I turned the corner and ran right into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I looked up to see it was Dyson, "Sorry I was distracted." Dyson spoke, "Sorry I should've known where I was going." I nodded at him, and kept going towards the door, "Wait, can you drive me to my apartment? Doctor too busy to care is in there." Dyson chuckled, "You know where they set you up?" I showed him the paper, "Follow me." I followed out to his car, a cop car? "Your a cop?" I asked, getting in the car. "That's what the Ash set me up as, I'm pretty good at law enforcement."

We left the compounds garage and started towards my apartment, it wasn't too far down the road. It literally took us no time to get there, it being eleven at night, "Thanks for the ride Dyson." I got out of the car, "No problem, if there is any problem we can clean it up, that's why I'm in the law enforcement just in case fae affairs get mixed up in the real world." I nodded, "Right." Dyson saluted and drove off. He's a whiplash of goodness, one minute good next minute he is on his time of the month, "Whatever." I spoke out loud and walked into the lobby finding the elevator.

I looked at my papers, "Level 13, room 556." I clicked a button and there we were, I walked to my door and rattled the keys in the lock. It opened with ease, the room was dark, real dark, I edged the side of the door for a light switch and turned it on. "Holy shit." I said in astonishment. This place was a freaking palace, everything was there I needed, fridge a TV, random punching bag? I laughed and walked around to a stair case, "What? I have another floor?" I ran up the stairs to find a huge mat, surrounded with dumbbells a pull up bar in a doorframe, a punching dummy. "Looks like I'll be fighting?" I said and walked towards another door, I opened it and saw a huge bed, with a walk in closet.

It was empty but, there was a credit card of some kind on one of the dressers inside the closet, it came with a note, it read, "Unlimited, have fun." I was astonished; there was also a book bag beside it. I grabbed the bag and turned it upside down, emptying out its contents. A driver's license with my picture on it, "How the hell did they get a picture of me?" I said and kept looking, there was an iphone in its case, another set of keys. I looked at the key, "Yamaha? That's totally a motorcycle, I can't drive a motorcycle, and I shook my head and turned on the iphone sliding the bar for it to open. A video immediately began to play, it was a motorcycle, different views of the man switching gears, taking turns like a pro. At the end of the video, it said, "Your welcome, give the main desk your keys to use." I shook my head, who's doing this?

I grabbed my license and the keys; right above my head rested a black and pink motorcycle jacket and a helmet. It seems he knows me, exactly how my mind thinks, I shook my head again grabbed the jacket. "I don't need a helmet." I spoke out loud and smirked. I went down stairs and asked the main desk and showed him the keys. "Oh right, right this way." He spoke and walked out front.

I looked at him, "Seriously?" I spoke and gave him a nod. The motorcycle sat out front on the sidewalk, black on black everything, with my name inscribed on the side of the tank in pink, Audra. I sat down on top of the seat, thoughts flooded my mind, like every time I need to know something; how to start engine, how to turn, how fast. I stuck the key into the ignition, turned and the cycle came to life, I revved the engine feeling the adrenaline coursing through my body. I remember where Bo lives, "Lets pay a visit." I said and spun out, leaving black rubber burn on the ground behind me.

The wind was fridged but my body didn't react, the adrenaline from learning something new lingered in my body. I passed cars down the free way, coming to the exit where Bo lived, I pulled up to their apartment kicked the kickstand out and walked up to their door. I knocked one time and the door flew open, "Whoops." I said out loud holding my hand back. Kenzi looked from under the counter top, "Jesus! I thought I was going to have to whoop some ass up in here!" I laughed and walked in. I could hear Bo running down the stairs, "Kenzi are you?!" She stopped as soon as she saw me, "Hey Audra! Back so soon?"

"I got bored, I don't really know what to do in this town for fun now that I'm all light fae." I said twiddling my motorcycle keys, "Wait, what are those?" Kenzi said and grabbed my hand, "Motorcycle keys, I just learned how to drive it, one of my fae abilities." Kenzi's mouth went open, "This chick is awesome! You are a breath of fresh air compared to seeing Dyson and Lauren all the time, and Hale." Bo rolled her eyes, I laughed, "I'm glad I met you guys, I have no clue what I'm supposed to do."

"Have a seat!" Kenzi said and sat down beside me. "Oh I'll give your jacket and stuff back tomorrow, I still have to go shopping." I spoke, pulling at the jacket underneath my motorcycle one. "I have a huge question to ask you guys, who give's an unlimited credit card and a motorcycle, with a completely furnished apartment?" Bo walked over, "What? Unlimited? If I knew that I would've joined the light." Bo said and examined the credit card. "Who ever it is, he seems to know my every move, the way I think. You want to know what the Ash wanted to see me for?" Kenzi put up a finger, "Wait, you have an unlimited credit card? We need beers!"

Kenzi went across the room to their fridge, "But what did the Ash say to you?" Bo asked, taking the beer Kenzi handed her. "I've never drank before." I timidly grabbed the bottle, Kenzi's eyes went wide. "Please! You have to get drunk with me and Bo for your first time!" Bo put her hand up, "Whoa wait, you remember the last time we got drunk? You ended up calling bobby yaga, whatever and almost died." Kenzi gave the shut up look to Bo. "We don't have any thing to be drowning our sorrows about this time, it'll be fun!"

I took a drink, "Holy shit, that's some strong stuff." I said and coughed a little. "Yes! This is going to be fun!" Kenzi said flailing her arms up. "Anyways, what did the Ash tell you?" Bo asked for the third time, I took another swig of my beer, "He said that I was more powerful than I could imagine. Lauren was there too, she was as shocked as I was." Bo put her arms on her legs and leaned forward a little, "You must've been important to the Ash, that explains him needing to see you so badly."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I don't even remember what happened. One minute we were watching fighting videos on you tube, then we went out. I looked up from where I was lying, which was from the cold bathroom floor, no one in site. I got up slowly, fear of my head exploding to see Kenzi sleeping in the bathtub; that was also in the middle of the room?

I was up now, looking for the staircase, I was still wobbly from the night before. I noticed that, Lauren was here? She was in bed with Bo. I shook my head again, "I don't want to know, I just need coffee." I said aloud but softly making my way down the stairs. I saw a coffee machine next to the refrigerator, "Thank the goddess." I said, and started to look for the coffee container.

The door burst open, making me drop the container I was holding. Adrenaline ran through me and I was ready for a fight, it was a black-cloaked man with two machetes. I looked around and saw a drumstick lying near Kenzi's drum set; I grabbed it and threw it at the assailant. He dodged, coming back with a fierce swipe with the blade, I jumped back quick enough that he only grazed my tank top, leaving light cuts across my stomach.

I let out a yelp, but the cuts instantly healed; I took a run at the man doing a flying drop kick on my last ditch effort to kick my fighting skills into gear. This flung the man into a wall and their stereo, leaving a dent and crashing to the ground dropping his machetes. I knew you were trouble when you walked in came on through the stereo by Taylor Swift, "That's great!" I screamed and jumped up, running full force at this guy slinging my foot across his face. I kicked his one machete away while I grabbed the other one, "Yeah take that bitch!" I screamed over the music and slammed the machete over his head leaving it stuck in his noggin.

I turned around to see Bo, Kenzi and Lauren staring, "What?" I raised my hands from my sides, looking around at myself. "You just went cray cray on that guy." Kenzi said pointing at the assailant. "That was amazing, where did you learn this?" Lauren blurted out, her science side coming out. I shook my head, "Must've been the you tube we watched last night." I said and looked at Kenzi. "You were a complete other person when you were taking him down, we just stood back and watched." Bo said, wrapping her robe tighter around her waist.

"I just wanted some coffee, then screwy black cloaked one hit wonder crashed through your door." I said feeling my pockets for my phone. I pulled it out and looked for a contact that had Dyson's number, "What are you doing?" Kenzi asked, "Calling Dyson, he's supposed to clean shit like this up." I said and walked over to the counter and sat down. I didn't even care what personal shit Bo and him had to deal with, obviously she moved on so she needs to chill out. I was only nineteen, I had to grow up faster than a lot of teens at this age; but thrown into a world like this? I want to throw up right now, but that could be the alcohol talking from last night.

The phone started to ring, after a couple rings he picked up, "Audra? Didn't expect to hear your call this soon." Dyson said. "I need help, there was a cloaky guy attack me in Bo's home, what's the deal with that?" "I'll be there in ten minutes, I'll bring Hale." "Okay, thanks." I said and hung up. I held my temples while leaning on the counter top, Kenzi sat down beside me doing the same thing. I looked behind us to see Lauren and her bickering about something, "Are they like that all the time?"

I asked Kenzi, "Yeah, pretty much, I wish her and the D-man would get back together already." I shook my head, "Looks like she's moved on." I looked down at my shirt, "Sorry about the clothes, I'll buy you some new ones." I said, taking off the tank showing only my sport's bra and my jeans. "My head is killing me dude." Continuing the conversation, "Hale can help with that, he did mine one time, it was amazing. He's a siren." "A what? What does he do?" I asked.

"He basically makes whistling sounds, certain pitches to either make your ears bleed or calm a headache." I nodded, gotcha. Dyson walked through the door at that time, "Jesus, collateral damage much Audra?" Dyson said and walked past Bo and Lauren doing a head nod. "Your girl do that?" Hale asked Kenzi. "Yeap, right after a night of drinking, we got some killer headaches can you do something?" Kenzi asked, resting her head on the counter. "Your such a grouch in the mornings." He said and started to whistle, but it was beautiful, making my headache go away instantly.

"Whoa, that's amazing." I said getting up from my spot, "So you're the Audra?" I gave him a funny look, "The Audra?" I looked over at Kenzi, then to Bo and Lauren. "Ah just a form of speech lil mama, you did a number on that guy over there." I nodded, "What is he?" I asked folding my arms; it's a tad drafty without something on. Dyson piped up, "He's an assassin, the kind that doesn't stop until the person they are targeting is dead." Lauren joined him, looking at the man, examining him, "We need to get him back to the lab." Lauren said and went up stairs.

"So should we expect more?" Bo asked Dyson, half smiling. Dyson gave her the brush off and walked to his partner who was standing beside me and Kenzi. "We'll get a team to clean this up and take it to the lab, lets go." He said and saluted me as he left, "Good job Audra, we'll send body guards to your place until we figure out who sent them." I nodded, "Thanks." Hale followed, "Ladies, see you at the Dal?" Kenzi replied, "You know it." Lauren came down stairs holding her bag, "I'm going to go too, I need to get a head start on everything this morning." Lauren said, kissed Bo on the cheek and left.

"I need to get back to my apartment." I said and started to walk up stairs. "Whoa wait a minute, you have any idea why they were after you?" Bo asked, grabbing my arm. "If you want to keep your hand I suggest you keep them to yourself." I said angerly, letting out a growl. I kept walking up the stairs, leaving Bo speechless and Kenzi running after me. I thought to myself, "Did I literally just growl? I've never done that in my life." I shook my head and looked for my jacket. "What the hell was that about dude?!" I ignored her, "I am having a bad day Kenzi, I just need my jacket." I looked under the bed, there it was, along with Dyson's, the one he let me use that day. I grabbed both, zipping up my black and pink jacket under Dyson's, I'll need the warmth since al I have is a motorcycle right now. "You fucking growled at Bo! Like a growl growl." Kenzi said half yelling. "I don't know what you're talking about." I pushed past her and left out of the apartment, what has gotten into me? I turned on the motorcycle, I could hear Kenzi saying something but I drowned it out with the screeching of my wheels; leaving it all behind once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally got back to my apartment building, parking in the garage on the floor to my room. I was furious; Bo needs to stop pushing obvious accusations towards me and forget her other obvious jealousy of Dyson talking to me not her. I pushed the door open to enter the apartment hallways, why did I growl? I've never done that, I mean I got blistering mad in middle school and part of high; but I never actually did a deep growl.

I walked down the hall way to my number, I saw Lauren locking her room up. Thank God! I need to figure out what's going on with me. "Lauren!" I politely yelled. I startled her somewhat, "Yes Audra? I'm on my way to the lab." I nodded, "There's something wrong with me, I growled at Bo earlier." Lauren looked confused, "You growled? Like a feral growl?" She said puzzled. I nodded, "Yes, I was angry at that point though, then I growled." Lauren put her and in her pocket, "Angry? You were with Bo and Kenzi right? You all seemed okay when I left." I shook my head, "Long story, so doc can you run test's or something?"

"If this seems to bother you, we'll check it out, I'll call you when I'm ready for you to come; I still have to sort through the Ash's death reports and check on your assassin." I nodded, "That's great, see you then." I turned back around and opened my door. I looked around the apartment again, " I need to go shopping, and fill out this request form." I said aloud, slamming my motorcycle key's on the counter, "It's almost too cold for that motorcycle." I pondered, and then I felt a smirk come across my face, unlimited credit card huh?

I pulled my iphone out, and typed in nearest car dealership. My face lit up, "Only 1.1 miles! I can walk that easy." I put my phone away, made sure I had credit card and left out the door and onto the street below. I started to walk, taking in the city; walking past people that had no idea what I was capable of. It took me no time to get to the obvious car dealership, the sign read, "Lamborghini." My mouth dropped and thought I should turn around, wait unlimited credit card Audra, come on. I walked past all the beautiful cars I've only dreamed about owning and into the dealership. I zipped up Dyson's jacket up a little tighter since I was naked underneath, "Hello! What can I help you with today?" I smiled, "I'm wanting one of the best you got, show her to me." I spoke with confidence. The man nodded, "Right this way miss?" "Miss Lamberty, my last name is Lamberty." He nodded, "Miss Lamberty, we have the best in Lamborghinis in the country."

"Good to know, I need a long lasting fast car." I said walking beside him not realizing we were already at the car. "Here she is miss Lamberty." I looked and my mouth dropped, it was fire red with a removable roof. "The new Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder, hot off the market. "I'll take it." I said quickly. The man nodded, "Down payment or in full?" A smile rose across my face, "Full pay." This is turning into a better day than expected.


	7. Chapter 7

"This list isn't as bad as I was expecting." Lauren boasted as she ran the request form through her faxing machine. I just nodded a little and took my hoody off, showing my snug plain white t-shirt. "_Thank God I went shopping yesterday_." I thought in my head, the new pair of skinny blue jeans I bought was outrageously expensive, but well worth it.

"Sorry it took so long for me to call, I haven't even been home since yesterday I saw you." Lauren said washing her hands and putting gloves on. "It's okay, I got some well needed shopping out of the way." I spoke, resting back onto the examination table. My blonde hair was down today showing how short it was cut, Lauren hadn't even looked at me really when I walked in. Lauren turned around, "Well, um, wow." She said. I gave her a what? Look, "You clean up well, I was getting used to you in Dyson's jacket." She said with a slight smile.

"So what's wrong with me? Is this a new power or what?" I said diverting the word "Dyson", as much as possible. Lauren shined a light in my eyes, "Well your pupils seem dilated, your heart rate is higher than it was when I first met you." I waited for another conclusion, "You said you were mad at Bo when it first happened?" I nodded, "Well yeah, I just killed that assassin guy." I was trying not to talk about what happened between me, Bo and Kenzi. Just in case I arouse my inner anger again randomly.

"What happened really? I haven't talked to Bo since then." Lauren prodded, taking my pulse again and attaching the sticky shit to my head. "Bo accused me of knowing what was after me, like I drew them there to hurt her or Kenzi." I said, flushing the words out. "Whoa, your vitals are up into a deadly range, how come your aren't in a cardiac arrest?" Lauren splurged; more nurses came flooding in at the sounds of my machines going off. "It's okay, it's okay, for now." Lauren said.

I went on, "Bo even accused me of knowing something that I wasn't telling everyone about my parents!" I began to yell a little. "Why would Bo act that way?" Lauren asked, she was on the same page as I was, "Like the fuck I would know? I don't know this world, I can't trust anyone and all I want to do is rage out." I said feeling my pulse in my head. Lauren was gone over to her computer quickly, typing in something, "Your neural map is showing that the part of your brain that releases adrenaline is being used, as well as the part for fight and anger."

I was beginning to get testy, why do I feel like this? I looked over at the door to see Dyson walk in. I hated that I looked like this, but my body surged with anger, deep anger I've never had before, "Lauren!" I yelled, and then the pain began. I felt restraints come over my arms my legs, nurses working around me including Dyson to hold me down. "Audra!" I heard Lauren yell, shinning lights in my eyes again. Lauren looked at Dyson then back to me, "Her eyes! They look like yours Dyson when you." Lauren said and trailed off, "Oh my God! Dyson she's turning into a wolf!" My mind was racing, the pain slowly subsiding. I breathed heavily, feeling the anger leave, "Lauren, I'm no scientist." I breathed out again, "But I think you should test my blood against his to be sure."

I laid my head back on the table and Dyson let go. "I remember my first transformation, it wasn't pretty. I rampaged down the coast after." Dyson spoke rolled his shirt sleeve up. "Dyson can I take some of your blood for comparison?" He nodded, "Anything to help this go smoother than mine did."


End file.
